


Catherine

by Calanor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: HP: EWE, M/M, Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:29:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2732573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calanor/pseuds/Calanor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus says goodbye to a dear friend</p>
<p>Written in 2009</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catherine

_**Drabble:: Catherine, Complete** _   
Tittle:: Catherine

Author:: Calanor

Words:: 529

Summary:: Severus says goodbye to a dear friend

A/N:: On Tuesday evening, one of my residents died. I wasn't there, but her family came to my house to tell me. They knew how close I was to this dear little lady and how I went out of my way to make sure she was comfortable and such. And it broke my heart. But I know she's in a better place. And she's at peace now. Her name was Catherine.. Writing  this drabble is my way of dealing with my grief.. This is unbetaed... 

 

 

**Catherine**

  
  
  
Severus Snape wasn't always the cold hearted bastard everyone saw. He was once a boy who loved to play and run just like other children. Before his father became the abusive bastard there was Catherine.   
  
A special woman who looked after him as a child. Who always had biscuit and sweets waiting for him. She became his shelter in the storm his life became when his father began drinking and turning ugly. She would hold him. Sooth him. Wipe away his tears. When his mother died, Severus didn't return from school.   
  
Then his Death Eater years came and went. During that span his father died and he inherited Spinner's End.   
  
He returned to close the home and planned to never return. That was until Catherine came to the door. He was a boy all over again.   
  
Now years later, she still lived in that house next to his, but now he was caring for her.   
  
Catherine was hundred and ten now. Her eyes had long ago given out on her. Then her legs and the rest of her body slowly followed.   
  
Severus came everyday to sit at her bedside and read to her or just listen to her talk of family long gone. Of his own childhood and that little red headed girl from a few streets over that would sometimes sit at her table to eat a biscuit or two.   
  
The nurse that stayed with her had told him that time was short.   
  
Severus made the decision to bring his Husband with him and introduce them.   
  
Harry came without asking any questions. His trust in his partner was absolute. Especially when he told him to wear muggle clothes but nothing fancy. Casual.  
  
Harry followed Severus into the quaint little cottage next door to Spinner's End. The day outside was dreary and rainy. Thunder could be heard in the distance.   
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Yes, Severus."  
  
The taller man took a deep breath and looked to his younger counterpart. He explained about the woman. What she meant to him. "Her name is Catherine. She knew your mother and now I think before she passes, she would be pleased to know you, if only for a short time."  
  
A tear appeared at the edge of Harry's eye. "I would be honored to meet this woman."  
  
Severus took Harry's hand in his own and led him into the large bedroom. A tiny woman laid in the middle of a Hospital bed. Her hair was still brown even at the age she was. She looked at peace with the world if only for the labored breathing. "Severus?" She whispered.   
  
"Yes, Catherine. I've brought Lily's son. Harry."  
  
"The same young man that caught your eye?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
The sat there and spoke to her, letting her rest, but her breathing became heavier and slower. Her hand tighten in Severus' as she turned to him, seeing him with clear eyes. "I shall tell Lily that you did good and that her boy grew up to be a fine young man."  
  
Severus reached over and closed her eyes. He kissed her soft wrinkled cheek. "I shall miss you my dear heart."  
  
Catherine, even in death looked liked she was smiling.   
  
 ** _~~finis.. but always.. life goes on.._**


End file.
